Empty promises
by nissa090
Summary: Bella is 19, and at a bar. Edward never came back, so Bella is singing for him. But she doesnt realize that someone is watching her. one shot.


**This is a one shot, it take place in new moon, Edward never came back, Bella is now 19 a bar, (in Canada, because otherwise, it illegal to be in a bar) and is performing. But someone is watching her. Who is it? Also, I suggest listening to this song while you are reading this, it is an amazing song called Impossible by Shontelle. all rights reserved to proper people. i do not own these characters. and i do not own the song.**

It still hurts me, to this day, it still burns my memory, and the pain is still unbearable. It has been 2 years, exactly, since he left me. I hoped that one day, he would hear my songs, and know how much he hurt me. Because, he didn't just take away the only thing I ever loved. He didn't just take away my reason for breathing. He took away, my family, my best friend, and, that hurts almost more. I was at a bar, some where in Canada. After he left, i travelled. I didn't want to admit it to myself, but I did begin traveling in a vain hope to find him. So here I was, two songs away, from performing, when I saw a familiar blonde head, at the back of the room. I began viciously moving to the back of the room, pushing people out of the way. Could it really be him? Suddenly, I felt a strong hand, grabbing my arm, I spun around, and it was the manager.

"Hey, you're on next, get up there." He said

I began walking towards, the stage, but took a quick glance, over my shoulder, there was no blonde head. Sighed I turned back around, and jogged up onto the stage.

"Hello, tonight I will be singing a song I wrote myself. It's called Impossible." I said into the mic. I walked over to the piano and sat down. After _He _had left, I began to play piano. I was afraid to lose any memory of him, so I did everything I could, to hold on to him. I began to play the first few soft notes of the song.

"I remember years ago  
Someone told me I should take  
Caution when it comes to love  
I did, I did-

"And you were strong and I was not  
My illusion, my mistake  
I was carele-" I stopped mid word. As I was playing, I had looked up to see that blonde head, and sure enough, it was non other, than Jasper Hale. Seeing his face shocked me so much, that I actually stopped playing.

"i-I'm sorry." I said weekly to the crowd, and began playing again. I restarted from the beginning, quickly changing a few lyrics around in my head. Trying to make my song, into a message of the sorts.

"I remember years ago  
Someone told me I should take  
Caution when it comes to love  
I did, I did-

And you were strong and I was not  
My illusion, my mistake  
I was careless, I forgot  
I did

And now when all is done  
There is nothing to say  
You have gone and so effortlessly  
You have won  
You can go ahead tell them

Tell them all I know now  
Shout it from the roof tops  
Write it on the sky line  
All we had is gone now

Tell them I was happy  
And my heart is broken  
All my scars are open  
Tell them what I hoped would be  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible"

As I said, the last few verses, I looked directly, at Jasper. His mouth fell open, just a little, as I said these words.

"Falling out of love is hard  
Falling for betrayal is worst  
Broken trust and broken hearts  
I know, I know-

Thinking all you need is there  
Building faith on love and words  
Empty promises will wear  
I know, I know-

And now when all is gone  
There is nothing to say  
And if you're done with embarrassing me  
On your own you can go ahead tell them"

My eyes hardened, as I sung these words, why was he here?

"Tell them all I know now  
Shout it from the roof tops  
Write it on the sky line  
All we had is gone now

Tell them I was happy  
And my heart is broken  
All my scars are open  
Tell them what I hoped would be  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible!

Ooh impossible (yeah yeah)

I remember years ago  
Someone told me I should take  
Caution when it comes to love  
I did

"Tell them all I know now  
Shout it from the roof tops  
Write it on the sky line  
All we had is gone now

Tell them I was happy  
And my heart is broken  
All my scars are open  
Tell them what I hoped would be  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible

I remember years ago  
Someone told me I should take  
Caution when it comes to love  
I did..."

A few tears slipped from my eyes, as I stood up and walked of off the stage.

**I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it. I have had this little scene stuck in my head for a looong time now. Reviews are very much welcome. I have a few other longer storys, but I am thinking about deleting them. I just came out with a new one, so im going to focus on that one for a while. Thanks for reading! ****happy new years everyone. **


End file.
